


Un inverosímil modo de amar

by kleinegirl87



Series: Especial de Halloween [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Inoue Orihime no cabe de felicidad, no sólo acaba de convertirse en la esposa de la familia Kurosaki sino que también ahora pertenecía a la alta sociedad. (Orihime POV)
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Especial de Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021063
Kudos: 7





	Un inverosímil modo de amar

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en An Unearthly Love de Junji Ito y Edogawa Rampo.
> 
> Junji, I., & Ranpo, E. (2020). Venus in the Blind Spot. En An Unearthly Love (pp. 75-106). Viz Media, LLC.

— ¡Luces hermosa, Orihime-chan!— Mis damas y amigas no dejaban de alagar como lucía con el kimono de bodas que me estaban hormando.

— Gracias— Lucía hermosa frente al espejo. No podía creer que estaba vistiendo un costosísimo _shiromuku_ de la casa de Kimonos _Flor del viento plateado._

— En verdad luce muy bien, Inoue-sama— Comentó con voz suave la chica que me estaba vistiendo, creo que es una nueva aprendiz de la casa, por lo que es un tanto parlanchina; al menos, en comparación con la Obaa-san que la acompaña—, ¿sabe?, me comentaron que este es el primer kimono matrimonial que hacemos en más de cinco años.

— ¿En serio?, no lo sabía, ¿cuando fue la última vez que hicieron un kimono matrimonial?

— Mmm, escuché que fue cuando la...— Escuché el golpe de un bastón contra el piso de tatami que me hizo saltar de mi lugar.

— ¡Momoka-san, a la hermosa novia no le importan esos detalles!

— Como diga, Retsuha-san.

La expresión que vi en el rostro de la Obaa-san fue un tanto oscura, una mezcla de molestia y tristeza que me heló por un momento y que olvidé inmediatamente al ver las grullas y bambús bordados en un blanco impoluto. 

Aún puedo recordar el día que mi hermano llegó conmigo y me dijo que el patriarca de la familia Kurosaki fue en persona a pedir por mi mano en matrimonio, después de haber sido una de las anfitrionas para un evento de la familia. Tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos ese día, ya que él llegó tarde a la ceremonia de té, al parecer tenía un compromiso ese mismo día. La conversación que compartimos ese día fue larga y agradable, hasta intercambiamos email. Tal vez ese fue uno de los factores por los que fui escogida para ser la esposa de los Kurosaki.

Sigo sin poder creerlo, una huérfana arrimada en una casa de té, sin importar lo prestigiosa que sea, tenga el potencial suficiente para unirse a una familia tan prestigiosa. Aunque, de verdad, soy muy buena en la ceremonia del té, si la familia Shihoin no tuviera ya herederos tal vez hubieran considerado casarme con la familia. Pero esto es mejor, ahora no seré una miembro más de una familia, ahora seré la esposa del heredero de la familia fabricante de muñecas más prestigiosa de la región.

— Disculpe, Restuha-san, ¿no me van a poner el _uchikake_ que está colgado ahí?— Señalé a la hermosa prenda decorada con flores naranjas, moradas, rosas y blancas sobre un fondo dorado, emocionada de ponerme una pieza tan elegante.

— No— Su voz fue dura, incluso pensé que me regañaría—. Ya sólo falta ponerle el _Tsunokakushi_ , Inoue-san, y podrá irse al templo. Momoka-san, asegurate de que no se le vean sus cuernos, no queremos que sea una mala esposa en el futuro.

No sé porque suena tan dura y molesta.

Momoka-san no es tan mala en su trabajo para que la regañe tanto, creo, pero, por momentos, siento que esa mirada severa me la dirige a mí.

* * *

La ceremonia fue hermosa, desgraciadamente a mis amigas no se les permitió acompañarnos a la ceremonia, son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, además de Sora. Aunque me las arreglé para que mi hermano escabullera a Tatsuki-chan, mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo, a escondidas a la ceremonia religiosa.

El templo estaba hermosamente arreglado, aunque había zonas muy oscuras que parecían sombras de personas. Tal vez era porque el templo tenía unos doscientos años de antiguedad.

Esta es la primera vez que vuelvo a ver a Kurosaki-kun, digo, Ichigo-kun, desde que nos comprometimos, aunque nos estuvimos escribiendo mucho. La última vez que lo vi, previo a nuestro encuentro en la casa de té, fue cuando terminó la educación preparatoria. Recuerdo que esperé que ese día me diera el segundo botón de su chaqueta...

Es más guapo de lo que recordaba, aunque se ve algo delgado y ojeroso.

— Oh, Ichigo-kun, te ves tan guapo— Le dije quedito cuando me entregó para beber la copa de sake.

La comisura de su labio se elevó ligeramente en una sonrisa que no terminó de llegar a su ojos.

— Te amo...— Me dijo cuando di mis tres sorbos a la copa.

— Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar esa tarde en la casa de té. 

Tanta era mi felicidad cuando Ichigo-kun se inclinó para besarme que no escuché los jadeos sorprendidos cuando se reventó y cayó el _Tsunokakushi_ de mi cabello.

* * *

La fiesta fue hermosa, ahí sí pudieron asistir todas mis amigas del instituto, con las que siempre he tenido una relación muy cercana, a la fecha nos reunimos para conversar de vez en cuando.

Aunque me hubiera gustado más si mi esposo hubiera pasado más tiempo conmigo en lugar de con ese hombre de cabello largo y mirada solemne. Me gustaría que, al menos, me hubiera presentado con las familias antiguas como su esposa en lugar de mi suegro.

  
  


Al entrar a la que sería nuestra habitación me sorprendí de verlo ya ahí, pensé que esperaría a que una sirvienta me alistara para recibirlo con la ropa adecuada. Al menos ya había devuelto los adornos del peinado, y me habían retirado casi todo el maquillaje, también ya había devuelto el ajuar que perteneció a la madre de Ichigo. Él podría ayudarme a desvestirme del _shiromuku_.

— ¿Ichigo-kun?

Él no me respondió, de hecho me daba la espalda y acariciaba suavemente el uchikake que Retsuha-san me prohibió vestir.

— Póntelo— Me dijo, aún dándome la espalda y mientras lo sacaba de su soporte.

— De acuerdo— Me encantaba esa idea, nunca más tendría oportunidad de usar una prenda tan costosa, aunque me confundía su presencia en nuestra habitación, pensé que se lo habrían llevado.

— No, desnúdate— Me dijo cuando traté de tomar el uchikake de su brazo extendido y vestirlo encima de mi shiromuku .

— ¿Eh?, pero dijiste que me lo pusiera, Ichigo-kun.

— Sólo quiero que vistas esto— Su mirada estaba algo nublada y, antes de que yo pudiera alegar más, él comenzó a deshacer el nudo de mi obi.

— ¿Ichigo-kun?— Estaba extrañada, pero el prospecto de semejante juego de cama me llenaba de emoción. 

— Shhh, no digas nada— Sólo podía sentir que poco a poco las capas de tela que conformaban mi ropaje nupcial iban cayendo al suelo hasta que quedé completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. 

Él no me dijo ya nada, sólo me cubrió con el uchikake.

— Te amo— Me dijo, con los ojos cerrados, antes de besarme.

Aunque no era virgen me sentí como una de lo intimidada que estaba. La luz de la habitación era tenue y provocaba muchas sombras que eran algo intimidantes, aún así Ichigo estaba siendo tan delicado conmigo que olvidaba las formas oscuras que nos rodeaban. No deja de repetirme cuanto me amaba y de besar mis mejillas y párpados.

Con cuidado nos recostó sobre sobre el futón y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi piel.

— Ichigo-kun, por favor, se tierno conmigo— Quería complacerlo, aunque fuera un poco, así que le acariciaba los cabellos para hacerle saber que me gustaba lo que me hacía. Pronto sus caricias ya no fueron suficientes, el camino que sus manos y labios recorrían sobre mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir en llamas.

Cuando quise devolverle las caricias y desvestirlo, no me lo permitió, de hecho me tomó de las muñecas y las sujetó por encima de mi cabeza y comenzó a entrar en mí de manera dulce y lenta.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo...— No dejó de salir de sus labios en todo momento. 

Ese fue el mantra de esa noche en la que me hizo el amor sobre el uchikake tres veces más durante la noche.

* * *

Con mi mano empecé a tantear en búsqueda del calor de Ichigo, pero él no estaba, mas, estaba tan agotada y sensible que rápidamente estaba volviendo a dormir.

— ¿Anata?— pregunté cuando sentí que él me volvía a cubrir con el futón. Tal vez imaginé su ausencia.

— Shh, duerme.

Aunque estoy casi segura de que escuché el shoji deslizarse en algún momento de la madrugada.

* * *

— ¿Y?— Me miraban expectantes mis amigas.

— ¿ _Y_ qué?

— ¡Dinos!— En sus rostros había unas miradas muy pícaras, sabía lo que querían, pero me daba pena complacerlas.

— Me da pena— Mis mejillas me ardían terriblemente ante la idea de contarles algo acerca de mis primeros días de casada.

— Anda— Insistió Chizuru.

— Bueno, Ichigo, él, bueno, él fue tremendamente... ah, ¿cómo puedo decirlo?

— ¡Uy, tan bueno fue! 

De mi boca sólo salían gemidos de sorpresa y pena.

— No es eso lo que quise decir.

— Pero tu rostro sí, ja, ja, ja.

— ¿Sabes, Hime? Nunca pensé que lograrías casarte con Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Tatsuki-chan?

— Siempre pensé que Ichigo se casaría con Kuchiki.

— Cierto, yo también.

— ¿Han sabido algo de ella?— Preguntó Mahana, curiosa como siempre.

— No desde que terminamos la escuela.

— Era nuestra Kohai, ¿verdad?

Las dejé hablar por un momento, me incomodaba recordar a Kuchiki-san. Recuerdo que era pequeñita y que venía de una familia acomodada, también debía de ser una familia antigua porque era la única que siempre iba de kimono en lugar del uniforme escolar.

— Hablando de cosas más alegres, ahora como la esposa del heredero, ¿cuáles son tus deberes?

— Pues por el momento me están educando en el arte de las muñecas.

— Me imagino que Ichigo es quien lo hace— La pregunta de Tatsuki-chan me dolió un poco.

— No, lo hacen mis cuñadas, Ichigo-kun casi siempre está ocupado en el taller— No pude evitar mirar mi regazo, fuera de las noches casi no veía a mi esposo.

— Entiendo, debe de tener mucho trabajo, después de todo siempre han dicho que es un prodigio.

— Oh, lo es, acabo de ver su último trabajo y es increíble, es una marioneta de tamaño natural, incluso pensé que era una persona real. También está trabajando en varios dispositivos electrónicos para incluir en algunas muñecas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y bebiendo té como lo hacíamos antes de que me casara.

Casi pude olvidar lo oscuros que podían llegar a ser los pasillos.

* * *

Desperté en la madrugada, otra vez, desnuda después de que mi marido, mi Ichigo, me hiciera el amor y me repitiera continuamente que me ama. Él es tan fogoso conmigo, con especial interés en mis pechos y ya nunca me ha vuelto a sujetar como en nuestra noche de bodas, de la que me dejó muy marcadas las muñecas.

— ¿Ichigo-Anata, a dónde fuiste?― Me pregunté adormilada

Tal vez fue al baño y pronto regresaría. 

No le di importancia y volví a dormir.

* * *

— ¿Yuzu-chan, has visto a Ichigo-kun? Hoy quise sorprenderlo en el taller y no estaba.

Le señalé con mis manos a mi cuñada menor las cajas de bento que tenía envueltas en las finas telas. Sé que no soy la mejor cocinera, pero deseo pasar más tiempo con Ichigo-kun, se la pasa todo el día en el taller y casi no habla conmigo durante la cena. 

— Mmm, tal vez hoy no sea un buen día para eso, Orihime-san.

— ¿Por qué?— A veces siento que me ocultan cosas en esta casa.

— Es que hoy tiene una reunión muy importante— Esa era la voz un tanto dura de Karin-chan, mi otra cuñada—, tal vez ni siquiera regrese a la casa hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Karin-chan? Él no me dijo nada.

Ella sólo me vio y bajó su vista con tristeza antes de irse.

— Lo siento, Orihime-san, hoy no es un buen día, pero si tienes tantas ganas de ver a Onii-chan, tal vez lo encuentres en la casa de té _Maple de otoño_.

— ¡Gracias, Yuzu-chan!

* * *

_Maple de otoño_ es la casa de té más exclusiva de la familia Shihouin y puede pasar meses sin usarse si ellos no consideran a los invitados lo suficientemente dignos. Nunca se me permitió asistir pero como la nueva esposa de los Kurosaki no me podrán negar la entrada.

— Kurosaki-sama, temo que no puedo dejarla pasar, este es un evento privado y no se encuentra en la lista de invitados.

— Pero mi esposo se encuentra en la lista y me está esperando.

— Le repito que no hay ningún Kurosaki entre la lista de invitados, sólo hay miembros de la familia invitada.

— ¿Podría al menos decirme que familia es la invitada?

— Kurosaki-sama, yo...

La risa de unos niños llamó nuestra atención. Eran preciosos y vestían unos kimonos muy elegantes y coloridos. Jugaban a la pelota, _kemari_ , aunque sus ropas no fueran las tradicionales y un poco más atrás estaba una niña con una muñeca, obviamente hecha por la _Mariposa negra_ , la tienda de la los Kurosaki.

Fue una visión tierna hasta que vi a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules llegar por detrás, con una caja en mano y llevarse a los niños al interior del resinto. Esa sola visión me heló hasta los huesos.

— Le pido que, por favor, se retire, Kurosaki-sama, no quiero que me meta en problemas.

— Sí, será mejor que me vaya.

* * *

Esa noche Ichigo no regresó a casa.

Pasé toda la noche despierta esperándolo.

Sentía que las sombras de la habitación se concentraban en un sólo lugar y que poco a poco se fusionaron en una sola, una sombra pequeña y que se acercaba a mí.

Trataba de no cerrar los ojos porque cuando lo hacía tenía pesadillas con...

* * *

― Ichigo-anata, estaba muy preocupada por ti― Dije, después de una semana en la que por fin podía ver a mi esposo.

― ¿De qué hablas? He estado en el taller trabajando, te mandé decir que estaría ocupado― Ichigo-kun se veía cansado y estaba rodeado de diagramas, muestras de tela, fotografías y no sé cuánto más material electrónico―, y no es como si no hubiera ido a dormir.

― ¡Pero te vas muy temprano! Ni siquiera podemos hablar.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mis hermanas están curando la exposición para el museo, mi padre está a cargo de fabricar las muñecas musha y yo tengo que hacer unas Karakuri gigantes porque le entró el capricho al sacerdote del templo para impresionar a sus feligreses.

Se notaba estresado, aunque pude notar que detrás de él se encontraba la caja de madera que traía esa mujer…

― Al menos almuerza conmigo― Levanté la hermosa caja bento hecha de fina madera lacada que me prestó Yuzu-chan.

Mi Ichigo soltó un suspiro al ver la caja bento y bajó sus instrumentos.

― Está bien, comamos un poco, no me caería nada mal un poco de sopa miso recién hecha.

En verdad lucía cansado, creo que debería hacer algo esta noche para ayudarlo a relajarse.

* * *

Debo de agradecer que mi esposo no se resistió a mis encantos esa noche.

― A-a-anataa…― Ichigo-kun me tenía abierta de piernas, su lengua hacía maravillas en mi coño, que se encontraba adolorido por su larga ausencia y ansia por él, de pronto sentirlo pronto dentro de mí y escucharlo hacerme promesas de amor.

Estaba tan mojada y deseosa de sentirlo por aún no sentirlo dentro mío con el orgasmo que me dio con su boca, que apenas y sentí cuando él entró y comenzó a bombear con violencia en mí. Debí de haberlo seducido antes, se notaba que él me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

― Te amo, te amo, te amo…― Comenzó el mantra del que me he enamorado.

Cómo desearía besarlo en este momento, pero él siempre se encargaba de sujetarme las manos de un modo u otro. Sus amarres siempre son ligeros y fáciles de deshacer y les he encontrado un gusto especial. Hacía que pudiera ignorar a la sombra que se formaba junto a nuestros futones algunas noches.

Ichigo-kun estaba tan deseoso de hacer el amor que se olvidó de apagar la luz de la lámpara, y cómo lo agradezco. Se ve tan increíble, sus expresiones de placer me encantan.

― Te amo, te amo, te amo…― Dijo Ichigo-kun, sus ojos cerrados, antes de correrse en mí, incluso pude sentir su semen caliente en mi interior.

Cuando él cayó sobre mí, agotado por el placer, sin esfuerzo, solté mis amarres para poder abrazarlo.

― Anata, eso fue increíble…

Él no me respondió, lo que me dio la oportunidad de disfrutar tenerlo entre mis brazos, de sentir cómo se volvían a acompasar nuestras respiraciones. Soy tan feliz de tener al hombre que me enamoré en la escuela, de que por fin sea mío… sólo mío.

* * *

― Orihime-san, voy al correo a recoger un paquete y después al mercado, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? ― Me preguntó Karin-chan. Como cuñada ella suele ser muy fría conmigo. No era grosera, per se, pero no importaba cuanto le insistiera de que me llamara Nee-chan o Nee-san ella me decía que no estaba lista. Puedo agradecer que, al menos, Yuzu-chan me dijera Orihime-chan.

― Claro, Karin-chan― En realidad no quería ir porque este era el primer día libre de Ichigo-kun desde el festival y quisiera pasar tiempo con él fuera del dormitorio. Pero esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar si deseo estrechar lazos con los Kurosaki―, deja voy por mi bolso.

Recorrí el camino de regreso a la habitación que compartía con Ichigo-kun tan rápido como me lo permitió el kimono que ahora debía usar todos los días.

― ¿Anata? ― Vi a mi esposo conforme me fui acercando por el pasillo. Ichigo-kun estaba bastante arreglado, sentado en la engawa, resguardado del sol por la sombra de los árboles que parecía que lo abrazaban. Él pareció no darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, creo que ni siquiera escuchó mi llamado. Su mirada estaba dirigida a la nada, parecía triste y decaído y murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

― Orihime-chan, encontré tu bolso en la sala― Era Yuzu, que me hizo dar un brinco en mi lugar―, Karin-chan te está esperando en la entrada.

― S-sí, es sólo que Ichigo-anata…― Ella volteó a verlo e hizo una pequeña mueca que no supe cómo interpretar.

―Tranquila, debe de estar pensando en su próximo proyecto.

No le creí del todo.

― Creo que mejor debería quedarme con él.

―No será necesario, en un rato Onii-chan va a recibir una visita importante, ¿por qué no mejor le preparas algo delicioso para la cena?

―… De acuerdo―Le dije no muy convencida.

Aunque no quería irme, pero me sentí obligada. Siempre que Ichigo-kun recibía visitas importantes me pedían que me retirara.

* * *

El correo y la compra de los víveres fueron rápidos. Bueno, yo los apuré, tenía prisa por regresar así que no platique mucho con Karin-chan, cosa que no pareció molestarle. A veces siento que me rechaza porque siente que quiero robarle a su hermano.

Bueno, sí, ahora él es mi esposo, pero no estoy desplazando a nadie del hogar. Yo soy la esposa del heredero y ellas, algún día se casaran y se irán.

* * *

Cuando regresamos, noté que había un coche muy lujoso estacionado junto a la entrada.

― Parece que Byakuya-nii aún no se va.

― ¿Quién?

― Byakuya-nii, ¿aún no lo conoces?

Cuando entramos a la cocina a dejar los víveres caí en cuenta de que Ichigo-kun no me decía muchas cosas, casi nada en realidad…

― ¿Karin-chan― Era Yuzu-chan que se encontraba sirviendo un servicio de té―, puedes llevar este té a Onii-chan y a Bya-nii-sama? Quisiera empezar con la cena, ya que trajeron lo que me faltaba.

― Yo voy, Yuzu-chan.

― Orihime-chan, no creo que…

―Yuzu, deja que lo haga, será lo mejor― Yuzu volteó a ver a su gemela, con mirada de preocupación, pero cedió a mi pedido.

―Gracias, Orihime-chan― Algo reaciamente me entregó la bandeja con el té y los pastelillos.

Esa era una pequeña victoria mía. Ahora sólo falta que Isshin-san me reconozca como hija.

* * *

Cuando entré a la sala de té me helé en mi lugar por un momento. Ahí estaba Ichigo-kun, firmemente abrazado de la cadera de otro hombre, me imagino, debe ser el tal Byakuya. Él era hermoso, con su largo cabello negro y ese kenseikan que no hace otra cosa que acentuar el estatus social de ese hombre. Lo recuerdo vagamente, él fue uno de los invitados a nuestra boda, el invitado con el que Ichigo-kun pasó casi toda la velada y al que no me presentó.

Él me volteó a ver y me hizo una señal de silencio, todo sin soltar a Ichigo-kun. Entré lo más silenciosa que pude y puse la bandeja en el tatami. 

Serví el té algo nerviosa. Me temblaban las manos y casi derramé un poco sobre el tatami.

Mi esposo estaba en los brazos de un hombre de una manera muy íntima. Creo que a mí nunca me ha abrazado de esa forma. Me quedé viendo fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

El hombre me devolvió la mirada fría, glacial.

¿Fue porque derramé un poco de té?

― Está dormido, no tuvo un buen día― Asentí ante esa explicación y salí silenciosamente de la habitación.

Estaba aturdida y el piso giraba, así que no pude alejarme mucho, aún estaba a un oído de distancia.

― ¿Nii-sama?― Parece que lo desperté cuando cerré el shoji al momento de salir.

― Tranquilo, Ichigo, descansa, se ve que sigues sin dormir bien.

―… ¿Quién trajo té, Nii.sama?

― Nadie de quién debas preocuparte.

¿Nadie?

¿Dijo que soy… nadie?

― Espero que estés tomando tus medicinas.

Afonía.

― Ichigo, como tu hermano mayor, quiero asegurarme que vas a estar bien.

― Ya no somos hermanos, ¿lo olvidas?

―… Siempre vas a ser mi hermano, Hisana y yo---

No pude escucharlos más hablar de esa manera tan íntima que me molestaba.

¿Qué significaba esa conversación?

¿Acaso mi esposo y ese hombre…?

¡No!

¡No debo pensar de ese modo!

Giré un poco mi rostro, vi mi sombra, tratando de enfocarme, pero las orbes violetas estaban ahí. 

Cerré los ojos, debo de haberme equivocado. Cuando lo abrí nuevamente, no había nada, sólo mi sombra.

Juraría que por un momento mi sombra me regresó la mirada y que no es la primera vez que me sucede.

* * *

No recuerdo qué sucedió después de eso, los recuerdos de la cena me fueron borrosos.

― Ah, Orihime, estás muy agresiva esta noche...

Estaba encima de mi marido, tratando de quitarle la yukata, necesitaba que en ese momento me hiciera el amor, que me dijera cuánto me amaba, aunque tuviera que sacarselo a la fuerza.

― ¡Basta!― Me gritó cuando me quitó de encima. Él había revertido fácilmente nuestras posiciones. Me sujetaba de las muñecas y se encontraba encima de mí.

― Dime que me amas, dime que me amas...― Le supliqué.

― ¿Qué?

― Dime que me amas― Mi garganta se estaba volviendo un nudo, sentía y sabía que si él no me decía que me amaba pronto, rompería en llanto inevitablemente. 

Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

― Te amo.

Él pareció entenderme, entender lo que necesitaba porque abrió su yukata y la mía y pronto se enterró en mí. Los vaivenes no fueron lentos o rápidos.

― Dime que me amas.

― Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Cuando finalmente se corrió en mí, cerró mi yukata, me tapó y besó mi frente.

Estaba tan agotada que caí rendida, me dormí inmediatamente después de eso.

Aunque estoy segura de que también escuché el shoji correrse.

* * *

― Bueno, Ryo, no te preocupes, pronto encontrarás a alguien más.

Estaba en casa de mi amiga Chizuru. Mis amigas y yo acompañabamos a Ryo, otra amiga de la escuela, que se encontraba en mal estado. Acababa de enterarse de que su marido la engañaba con varias mujeres y el proceso de divorcio se estaba tornando muy doloroso para ella, especialmente por sus hijos pequeños que probablemente tendrían que ser separados.

― Es que no quiero a nadie más, sólo quiero entender cómo es que sucedió todo esto.

― Ryo, tu marido sólo era un imbécil― Dijo Tatsuki, tratando de calmarla.

― Pero es que debí de haberme dado cuenta, las señales estaban ahí.

¿Señales?

― Estaba enamorada,por eso no te diste cuenta de nada― Dijo Michiru.

― ¿De qué señales hablas Ryo?― Pregunté nerviosa.

― ¿Eh?, bueno, pues, él siempre llegaba tarde o se iba demasiado temprano a trabajar.

― ¿Eso no tiene nada de raro? Mi esposo siempre llega de trabajar tarde y se va temprano― Dije, tal vez fui un poco insensible, pero así es la realidad japonesa.

― Lo sé, Orihime, pero luego comenzaron los viajes frecuentes y las pocas veces que teníamos relaciones lo hacía con los ojos cerrados. Ahí fue cuando comencé a sospechar que fantaseaba con otra.

¿Los ojos cerrados? 

Sólo espero que esté exagerando. 

― Sé que parece que estoy exagerando, pero no había comunicación entre nosotros, nunca la hubo.

Había olvidado que el matrimonio de Ryo era uno arreglado por sus padres.

Volví a tener la sensación de vértigo al imaginarme en esa situación.

Ryo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse un poco. Sabíamos que ella estaría bien, su familia tenía un negocio que ella se encargaría de dirigir.

― ¿Recuerdan a Kuchiki? La chica que era nuestra kohai.

Oh, sí que la recuerdo muy bien, no sólo porque siempre vestía de kimono, sino porque también todos los chicos decían su nombre con adoración.

Kuchiki Rukia esto...

Kuchiki Rukia lo otro...

Incluso Ichigo-kun era parte de sus habladurías y la muy maleducada siempre estaba detrás de mi Ichigo.

― ¿Qué tiene Kuchiki?― Preguntó Mahana.

― Ya supe que fue de ella.― Dijo Ryo muy seria.

― ¿Qué? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!― Michiru, aunque siempre tratara de ocultarlo, era la que ansiaba más saber el chisme.

Sentí cómo se me fue la sangre del rostro, siempre que escuchaba de ella algo malo sucedía.

― Pues no es una historia bonita y es algo larga. 

― Pues empieza ya, queremos saberlo todo.

Se escuchó de fondo el sonido de la alarma del horno. Era el pastel sorpresa que Chizuro nos preparó, ya estaba listo, por lo que ella salió rápidamente a sacarlo del horno para que no se quemara.

― Sí, pues, todo sucedió poco después de que nos graduaramos y ella era tremendamente popular.

Sentía como me era un poco difícil pasar el aire.

―... La encontraron ahogada en el río cercano.

― Pero si no es más que un riachuelo, eso es ridículo― Comentó Tatsuki.

― Pero no en ese entonces, recuerden que estuvo a punto de desbordarse hace unos años.

― Además de que ella tenía una salud delicada, por eso rara vez participaba en educación física― Dije, con la voz un poco baja.

― Exacto― Continuó Ryu―, de hecho por lo que me enteré creen que se desmayó y cayó al río.

― Oh, pobre, debió ser tan joven― Se lamentó Mahana.

― ¿Pero por qué no nos enteramos de nada?, es una noticia enorme.

― Su familia lo ocultó, además, al ser un accidente,no había nada que investigar. Ah, y otra cosa, también ocultaron que ella estaba casada.

― ¡Qué escándalo!― Gritamos todas al mismo tiempo.

― No pude averiguar con quién

Chizuru entró en la sala con su pastel. Tuvo que poner el refractario caliente en el centro de la mesa, junto a los platos y cubiertos que ya había traído.

― ¿Chicas, quién gusta que le sirva una rebana de mi pastel de atún?― Procedió a destaparlo y empecé a sentir náuseas porque todas tenían curiosidad por la receta que encontró Chizuru en internet.

Cuando lo cortó y comenzó a repartir me sentí peor, pero no fue nada comparado como cuando puso la rebanada frente a mí y metí un bocado en mi boca. Fue horrible, me forcé a pasar el bocado

― Delicioso, ¿verdad,Hime?

Lo próximo que supe fue que hice un tiradero porque vomité el pastel que me había ofrecido, también me desvanecí ligeramente, afortunadamente Tatsuki me sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.

― ¿Orihime, te sientes mejor?― Me estaban pasando un trapo húmedo por el rostro y me recostaron en el sillón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que mis amigas estaban limpiando el suelo y me miraban preocupadas.

― ¿Orihime, por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?, no hubiera hecho pastel de atún..

― ¿Eh?― Estaba confundida, no sabía de qué hablaban.

― ¿Hime...?

― ¿No sabes si estás embarazada?― Preguntó Ryo.

― Yo... no creo...

― ¿Acaso, Ichigo y tú no...?― Me miró Tatsuki, preguntándome con la mirada si Ichigo-kun y yo teníamos relaciones.

― ¡Claro que sí!― Sentía como los colores me pasaban por el rostro― Es sólo que...

Guardé silencio, Ichigo-kun y yo nunca nos hemos cuidado durante el sexo, tenemos varios meses casados, ¿no sería demasiado pronto? Nunca hablamos de tener hijos.

Nunca hablamos de nada.

― ¿Chizu, tienes pruebas de embarazo de casualidad?― Preguntó Tatsuki.

No sé porque Chizuru querría una prueba de embarazo, no es como si Tatsuki y ella, especialmente con lo intermitente que era su relación, pudieran concebir entre las dos... A menos de que Sado-san haya regresado a la ciudad.

― Sí, me queda una.

― Rápido, Orihime― Mis amigas, emocionadas, me dieron el angosto paquete y me metieron al baño.

Cada minuto que pasaba en los que yo seguía las instrucciones se me hacían eternos. 

Un hijo.

Un hijo de Ichigo-kun y mío. 

O una hija, una tierna niña.

Las posibilidades me estaban matando. 

Si bien nunca lo hablamos, ambos, Ichigo-kun y yo, nos encontrábamos más cerca de los 30's cada día y me gustaría tener una familia grande.

― ¿Y bien, Orihime?― Mis amigas me recibieron expectantes fuera del baño. Aún no me lo podía creer.

― Yo...― Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, sostenía la prueba rápida con mucha fuerza contra mi pecho.

* * *

― ¡Felicidades, Orihime!― Mi suegro me estaba asfixiando con su abrazo de oso.

Las serpentinas y espantasuegras no faltaron en la fiesta improvisada, mis cuñadas prepararon un pequeño festín y repartieron vasos para brindar a todos los empleados que se encontraban cerca.

― A Onii-chan le encantará saber que será padre otra vez― Dijo Yuzu muy emocionada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?― Me acerqué para que me aclarara lo que dijo.

― Que a Ichi-nii le encantará saber que será papá por primera vez― Intervino Karin, que le dio un pellizcón a su gemela.

― Bueno, aún me falta hacerme el estudio de sangre y el ultrasonido, así que aún cabe la posibilidad de que sea un falso positivo― Dije temerosa de que mis palabras se volvieran realidad.

― Entonces, mañana la llevaré a hacerse los análisis― Era la voz de Ichigo-kun a mis espaldas.

No nos dimos cuenta de cuando entró, estaba serio. No lucía feliz, tampoco decepcionado. Su rostro tenía una expresión neutral.

― Felicidades, Orihime, no sabes que tan feliz me haces― El abrazo que me dió fue extraño, como triste y acongojado.

La sombra que formamos con nuestro abrazo no se parecía a ninguno de nosotros...

* * *

Esa noche volvió a hacerme el amor, incluso dejó que lo tocara. Dormimos abrazados de tanta felicidad que sentíamos. Él no dejó de acariciar mi vientre hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, seguramente nervioso de lo nos deparaba el futuro.

* * *

― ¿Ichigo-kun? ¿Anata?― El fresco de la madrugada me despertó, el amanecer ya se veía próximo por la ventana y ya no podía sentir el calor de mi esposo.

Levanté la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada. Él no estaba en la habitación.

Extrañada, me vestí torpemente, por el sueño, y salí a buscarlo. Pasé por la sala, los baños, el comedor y la cocina. Ichigo-kun no se encontraba ahí. Sólo había un lugar que me faltaba por revisar.

La bodega.

Ese edificio de dos pisos no me gustaba. Ya me había tocado ver a varios de los aprendices y empleados tener encuentros clandestinos porque se encontraba cerca del complejo habitacional de los empleados.

Sé que Ichigo-kun no iría ahí. Él no tenía ningún negocio en ese lugar a estas horas.

― ¿Ichi-nii, otra vez fuiste a la bodega?― Era la voz de Karin.

Me acerqué para que no me vieran. Ahí estaban Karin e Ichigo-kun. 

Karin-chan seguramente venía de correr, por la ropa que traía, e Ichigo-kun... 

Él se veía desaliñado, con la yukata mal amarrada.

Ellos estaban conversando, pero ahora con voz baja, por lo que no podía escuchar lo que sucedía y ellos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa principal.

Me retiré rápidamente para que no se notara que estaba ahí y que los espiaba.

No era mi intención hacerlo.

Yo sólo quería saber dónde estaba Ichigo-kun... 

Y él estaba en la bodega...

A la que van todos los empleados a tener reuniones clandestinas...

Después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en la ocasión en la que lo encontré abrazado de ese hombre, él que lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza...

* * *

― Felicidades, Kurosaki-san, tiene siete semanas de embarazo― Nos dijo la doctora que estaba pasando tomando el ultrasonido.

Ichigo imprimió más fuerza en el agarre que ejercía en mi mano.

Yo estaba maravillada de lo pequeño que era mi hijo, apenas y podía distinguir su figura de frijolito en la pantalla de la máquina.

― ¿Desean que les imprima una copia o sólo desean el DVD?

― Imprímalo, por favor, Doctora― Dije emocionada. Esa sería la primera foto de mi bebé.

― ¿Desean que le ponga un nombre de feto o lo dejo como bebé Kurosaki?

¿Nombre de feto? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había escuchado algo así.

― Sí, doctora, su nombre será Chappy― Dijo Ichigo, que se había mantenido callado desde que llegamos a la clínica.

¿Chappy? ¿Cómo el conejo?

― Por supuesto― Rápidamente la Doctora tecleó el nombre Chappy, imprimió el ultrasonido para nosotros y nos entregó, también, una copia en DVD.

Desde que nos reencontramos, Ichigo nunca ha impuesto sus opiniones y tampoco entiendo muy bien qué es eso del nombre de feto.

No es que me moleste el nombre de Chappy, pero...

Recuerdo que Kuchiki-san adoraba a ese conejo en la escuela, y nunca vi que a Ichigo-kun le gustase...

¿Entonces, por qué ahora...?

* * *

― Kurosaki-sama, alguien ha venido a verla.

― ¿Quién, estoy algo ocupada?― No era cierto del todo, estaba tratando de recordar todas la veces que Ichigo-kun actuó extraño conmigo, la lista no iba muy bien, no se me ocurría nada concreto pero sabía que había algo.

― Es la dueña de _Flor del viento plateado_ , dice que tiene algo importante que hablar con usted.

¿Eh? La dueña de _Flor del viento plateado_ , ¿qué querría hablar conmigo? Sé que somos grandes clientes suyos, pero sería más apropiado que hablara con Ichigo-kun o Isshin-san, yo aún estoy aprendiendo del arte de las muñecas.

― Ya veo, hazla pasar, dile que la veré en la sala de té.

― Como diga, Kurosaki-sama.

― Espera― Le dije antes de que se retirara―, lleva los materiales para el té, lo prepararé yo misma.

― De inmediato.

Independientemente de lo que me tuviera que decir, yo debía de mantener los lazos con uno de los proveedores más importantes de la familia.

Me puse lo más presentable que pude, aún sufro de mareos y náuseas constantes así que era limitado lo que podía hacer, por lo que un té no estaría mal.

Cuando entré a la sala de té, donde Ichigo-kun e Isshin-san generalmente tienen sus reuniones de trabajo con clientes importantes, había una mujer vestida de kimono que me estaba dando la espalda, la acompañaba una niña cuya ropa me era familiar.

― Buenos días, perdonen que haya tardado en llegar― Me disculpe, no tardé tanto pero quería mantener algo de educación.

― No se preocupe, Kurosaki-sama, fue mi culpa por venir sin avisar― La mujer y la niña se giraron en su lugar y no pude evitar quedarme de piedra tan sólo ver a la mujer mayor.

Su rostro, sus ojos, la forma de sus cabello, su porte...

Ella era igual...

Lucía igual a...

― ¿Ku-ku-kuchiki R-Rukia?― Me tembló la voz cuando por fin pude decir el nombre de la mujer que tanto me robaba la atención de Ichigo-kun durante la escuela.

― ¿Conoció a mi imouto, Kurosaki-sama?

¿Imouto? ¿Esta mujer es acaso la hermana mayor de Kuchiki-san?

― ¿Disculpe?

― Kurosaki-sama, usted mencionó el nombre de mi difunta hermana menor, ¿acaso la conoció?

― ¿Es acaso hermana de Kuchiki Rukia?

― Sí, ella era mi hermana menor― Creo que debía de tener una expresión desencajada por la forma en que reaccionó―. Oh, disculpa mis malos modales, déjeme presentarme adecuadamente― La mujer puso sus manos delicadamente enfrente suyo e hizo una elegante reverencia― Mi nombre es Kuchiki Hisana, y esta es mi hija menor, Momiji― La pequeña niña, de unos ocho años, imitó como pudo a su madre, de la que era prácticamente una calca―. Mi familia, los Kuchiki, nos hemos dedicado a la confección de kimonos por cuatro siglos y, actualmente, soy la dueña de _Flor del viento plateado_.

― No, discúlpeme a mí, Kuchiki-sama, me sorprendió el parecido que tiene con su hermana― Me aterró en realidad, sentía como si se me fuera a salir el corazón del pecho.

Me tranquilicé todo lo que pude y me senté frente a ella y la niña. 

Desde mi lugar pude verlas con mayor detenimiento. Hisana-san en verdad era muy parecida a su hermana, eran prácticamente iguales salvo en dos detalles: el color de los ojos de ella eran azules, los de Rukia-san eran violetas; y el mechón que adornaba su frente parecía partido en dos. La niña, por el otro lado, parecía Rukia vuelta a nacer. Eso me perturbaba un poco.

― Hace mucho que deseaba conocerla, Kurosaki-sama, pero mi salud no es muy buena por lo que salgo poco. Ni siquiera pude asistir a su boda, mi esposo me comentó que fue hermosa. 

― ¿Su esposo?

― Sí, Kuchiki Byakuya.

¿Kuchiki Byakuya? El hombre que abrazaba a Ichigo-kun...

― Disculpeme, pero tampoco él y yo hemos sido presentados.

― ¿No? Ay, Icchan sigue tan reticente, es una pena...

― ¿Icchan?― ¿De quién hablaba?

― Es el apodo que le di a Ichigo de cuando era un niño, él era una cosita traviesa que adoraba jugar con mi hermana. Se volvieron especialmente unidos después de la muerte de Masaki-oba-san.

― ¿A qué debo su visita, Hisana-san? ¿Puedo llamarla así?

― Por supuesto, querida, si tú me permites llamarte Orihime-san, después de todo somos familia.

Me confundió ese comentario, pero me abstuve de preguntarle nada.

― Claro que puede llamarme así, Hisana-san. Deje que le prepare un poco de té.

Hubo un silencio extraño, pero no incómodo, mientras demostraba mis habilidades para servir el té. No hice algo tan laborioso como en una ceremonia normal, pero quise demostrarle lo hábil que me había vuelto en este arte.

― Bueno, el motivo de mi visita― Empezó después de que hubiéramos dado nuestros primeros sorbos a nuestras tazas― es porque me enteré de que estabas embarazada y quise felicitarte personalmente.

― Gracias, eso es muy amable de su parte, Hisana-san.

― Yo vine porque quiero a mi tío Ichigo― Dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa―, él siempre tiene las mejores muñecas del mundo...― Se parecía tanto a Kuchiki-san.

Debían de ser muy cercanos porque la niña habla muy familiarmente de Ichigo-kun.

― Ja, ja, ja, qué hermosa es su hija, Hisana-san.

― Lo es, quisiera decir que su belleza la heredó de mí lado de la familia, pero eso sería muy irónico― Acarició los cabellos de la niña―. También te vine a traer esto― No había notado que a un lado de ella había una caja de madera lacada que puso enfrente mío.

― ¿Qué es esto?― Abrí la caja, un poco asustada de su contenido, no quería hacer el ridículo con una familia tan importante.

― Kimonos de bebé que hice cuando Ichigo me contó que sería padre.

― ¿Para mí?

― Más o menos― En su rostro había una expresión de ligera tristeza.

En la caja había unos diez kimonos hechos para bebé, todos en colores claros y telas suaves y frescas. Eran un poco extraños, las telas se veían algo pasadas viejas, pero no estaban usadas.

― No te sientas obligada a usarlos si no lo deseas, sé que están pasados de moda.

― ¿Cómo cree? ¡Son hermosos!― Acaricié la tela suavemente para tranquilizarla.

― Uff, me alegro de que te hayan gustado, hubiera sido una lástima que un hijo de Ichigo no los hubiera llegado a utilizar. Y, dime, ¿tienes alguna idea del nombre que va a tener tu bebé?

― Bueno, yo quería que se llamara Kazui si llegara a ser niño o Ichika si fuera niña, pero Ichigo me dijo que quiere se llame Issei si es niño o Mitsuki si es niña.

La alegría del rostro de Hisana-san se desvaneció por un momento, pero rápidamente cambió de expresión por una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

― Ya veo, todos son nombres bonitos, muy, muy bonitos.

― Lo sé, no puedo decidirme por el momento― Tomé algo de valor―. Ah, um, ¿Hisana-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta que le parecerá un poco extraña?

― Las que quieras si puedo responder.

― Ja, ja, ja― Me rasqué la cabeza por los nervios―, ¿sabe de casualidad que son los nombres de los fetos?

― Ah, eso es muy sencillo, las familias que somos muy grandes o viejas, tenemos la creencia que darle un nombre al feto lo protege del mal.

― Ya veo...

― Sí, es una tradición muy curiosa, se utiliza tanto como para crear lazos con tus hijos como para protegerlos del mal. El mío fue Canica y el de Momiji fue abrazo, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿le pusiste nombre a tu bebé?

― Bueno, yo no, Ichigo-anata lo llamó Chappy.

Eso hizo que la expresión de Hisana-san se volviera triste nuevamente.

No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza, porque ella cambió el tema bruscamente.

― ¿Sabes? Los Kuchiki somos una familia muy orgullosa, pero también muy unida.

― No lo sabía, su esposo vino hace unas semanas de visita pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de ser presentados formalmente.

― Oh, Byakuya-sama a veces puede ser muy estricto con el protocolo, espero que no haya cometido una grosería. Me imagino que ni Icchan o Isshin-sama hicieron las presentaciones como se debe.

Bueno, Ichigo-kun estaba inconsciente e Isshin-san está poco en casa porque se la pasa de viaje para promover las muñecas o en búsqueda de materiales...

― ¿Qué clase de relación tiene su esposo con el mío?

―... ― Ella parecía confundida por mi pregunta pero lo ocultó rápidamente― Los Kuchiki somos una familia muy reservada, no nos gusta compartir secretos, o lo que consideramos secretos... llegamos a pagar considerables cantidades de dinero para mantener nuestra privacidad; pero, cuando formamos lazos, los consideramos eternos e irrompibles. No te imaginas lo mal que se llevaban Byakuya-sama e Icchan antes, hubo un tiempo en el que Icchan jamás lo hubiera llamado Nii-sama, y ahora Byakuya-sama protege como el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

― No entiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere, Hisana-san.

― Bueno, los ancianos consideraron impropio mi matrimonio con Byakuya-sama en su momento ya que yo y, por consiguiente, mi hermana Rukia pertenecemos a una rama muy inferior de la familia Kuchiki, estábamos al borde de la expulsión del clan y la pobreza.

¿Se casaron entre primos?

― No me mires así, tengo el apellido, pero nuestros lazos de sangre son tan delgados que casi somos extraños― En verdad lucía muy apenada por contarme eso―. Cuando me enamoré de Byakuya-sama nunca esperé que nuestros sentimientos fueran recíprocos, ni que hubiera estado dispuesto a fugarse con tal de estar conmigo. Tampoco es como si a los ancianos les hubiera gustado que Rukia ascendiera a la rama principal cuando mi esposo la adoptó como hermana...

Por eso Kuchiki era tan reservada, no podía mencionar cuál su estatus o no lo tenía seguro aún, tal vez nunca lo hubiera tenido.

― ¿Por qué me cuenta esto, Hisana-san? Parece información muy personal.

― Eso es porque somos familia.

Es la segunda vez que menciona que somos familia, ¿por qué?

― ¿Disculpe, pero...?

― ¡Nee-sama!― Era Ichigo que entró apurado a la sala, asustando, incluso, a la pequeña Momiji― ¿Nee-sama,qué haces aquí?― Él se agachó frente a Hisana-san y la tomó de las manos preocupado― ¿No te hará daño hacer tanto esfuerzo?, no quiero que te pase nada.

― Oh, Icchan, no exageres tanto, no sólo puedo encargarme de diseñar kimonos, puedo visitar a la madre de mi futuro sobrino o sobrina― Lo sujetó de su mejilla―. También quería aprovechar para ver cómo estabas, veo que aún no duermes bien.

― Nee-sama, no tienes que preocuparte por mí― La mirada de Ichigo-kun era muy tierna, más de lo que había sido conmigo.

― Ichigo, siempre me voy a preocupar por mi ototo.

― Nee-sama..., voy a pedir un taxi para que te lleven a casa, casi estoy seguro de que viniste sin avisarle a Nii-sama y a pie, puedo asegurarlo.

― ¡Tengo que hacer algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando!

― No si tienes que cruzar el río― Dijo Ichigo serio antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación―. Mejor iré por mi auto, las llevaré yo mismo a casa.

― Tío, espera, dijiste que me mostrarías tu taller de muñecas― Eso hizo que se detuviera y la viera.

―... No puedo negarme contra tus ojitos de borrego― Estaba algo rojo, cayó rendido ante los encantos de la pequeña.

¿Será así si llegamos a tener una niña?

― ¡Síí!

Ichigo-kun regresó en sus pasos y le ofreció su mano a Momiji que la tomó encantada.

― Nee-sama, regresaré en unos minutos, después de mostrarle el taller a Momo-chan.

― Está bien, no te preocupes, aquí estaré, conversando con Orihime-san.

Así como entró, sin saludarme, se fue, sin despedirse de mí...

Cómo si no me hubiera visto...

― ¿Familia? ¿Me podría explicar antes qué quiso decir con eso?― Volví a hablar con Hisana-san, para olvidar que Ichigo me ignoró.

― Eso exactamente, somos familia, aunque Icchan ya no lleva el apellido Kuchiki, él es parte de mi clan por su matrimonio con mi hermana. Incluso pusimos en tu habitación el uchikake que usó mi hermana en su boda como amuleto de buena suerte. ¿Sabes?, ella misma lo confeccionó.

¿Qué?

¿Ichigo-kun estuvo casado?

Tenía tantas preguntas y poco tiempo para hacerlas.

― ¡Nee-chan!

― ¡Hisa-nee!

Pero no pude hacerle ninguna porque llegaron mi cuñadas, encantadas de ver a la invitada de ojos azules y con el rostro de un fantasma.

* * *

_― ¿Que bueno es verte, Inoue?― Enfrente de mí se encontraba una chica con rostro borroso y kimono un azul marino tan intenso que parecía negro, en las mangas y borde inferior había mariposas negras con vivos morados decorandolo._

_― ¿Ku-kuchiki-san, eres tú?― Las facciones de ella comenzaron a aclararse._

_― Hace tanto que no te veía, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te graduaste?_

_― Dos años, creo... ¿qué haces aquí?― Me di cuenta, entonces, de que estaba en una clínica de maternidad._

_― Vine a una revisión, ¿y tú?_

_― Ehm, yo, yo vine...― Volteé a mí mano, en la que tenía las indicaciones de uso del misoprostol, y luego a ella, no sabía qué decirle― mi novio y yo..._

Desperté alterada, me faltaba el aire y sentía que quería gritar. Me abracé a mis rodillas tratando de calmarme. Sentía el sudor correr por mi espalda y mi rostro enjuagado en lágrimas. No quería recordar ese día, ni por lo que yo estaba pasando por ese momento...

― Anata, quisi...― Me volteé para ver a mi esposo en su futón, quería que me abrazara y me ayudara a olvidar mi pesadilla, sólo para darme cuenta de que él no se encontraba en su futón.

El ver su futón vacío fue como un insulto.

Afuera aún estaba oscuro por lo que volteé a ver el reloj detrás de mí.

Las 3:41 de la mañana. La hora de las brujas.

Me levanté y me dirigí al único lugar que se me ocurrió en que Ichigo podía estar.

* * *

La entrada de la bodega estaba abierta.

Así que entré, dispuesta a averiguar qué podría estar haciendo mi esposo en este lugar a tan altas horas de la noche.

Cuando entré no lo pude ver. Vi muebles, cajas y herramientas, pero no a Ichigo-kun.

Él no podía estar en otro lado, cuando atravesé la casa no lo vi. Me adentré para buscarlo.

Seguía sin encontrarlo, pero encontré las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, dónde guardaban los recuerdos familiares más importantes, o eso me había comentado Yuzu.

Subí los escalones de madera con cuidado. Conforme iba subiendo, pude escuchar unos gemidos provenientes del segundo piso.

Eran los gemidos de Ichigo, iguales a los que emitía cuando estaba conmigo...

― Ichi, te he extrañado tanto― Era la voz de una chica, debía de tener una edad similar a la mía por el tono de su voz

― Y yo a ti.

― Te amo tanto.

Los gemidos volvieron a comenzar, pero con más potencia que antes, más fogosos y con más intercambios amorosos.

Ya había alcanzado la puertecilla que llevaba al segundo piso y cuando la intenté abrir me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada desde el interior. No se movía ni un centímetro.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro de la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Me tuve que sentar para que mi llanto no tomara volumen.

No quería confrontar a Ichigo-kun y a su amante así.

Tampoco quería terminar con mi matrimonio.

Por lo que, ella tendría que irse.

En la mañana averiguaría quién era ella y la confrontaría.

Ninguna mujer me volverá a separar de Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

Pasé toda la mañana vigilando la bodega, esperando ver salir a la amante de Ichigo-kun, pero ella nunca salió.

Me aseguré de nunca perder de vista la puerta, no sirvió de nada...

Nunca vi a nadie salir de la bodega.

A menos de que ella, porque estoy segura de que es una mujer, haya salido de algún otro modo que no haya sido por la puerta.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas en la que vigilaba los hábitos de Ichigo-kun.

Ya busqué en todo el edificio métodos en los que alguien pudiera entrar o salir de la bodega y no encontré modo alguno, que no sea por la puerta, de que alguien ingresara sin ser visto.

Él se veía un poco más demacrado, trabajaba más y, juraría, por extraño que parezca, feliz de verme. Siempre que me veía sonreía, era una sonrisa pequeña y tierna, pero con las cejas caídas.

Todo este tiempo, también, lo he sentido poco deseoso de hacer el amor como tal, como si reservara para él una parte de sí mismo.

― Ah, A-a-anata...― Gemía al sentir sus dedos entrar y salir rítmicamente de mí.

― Shh...― Metió uno de mis pechos a su boca y jugó con mi pezón entre sus dientes y lengua― No hables...

― P-p-pero.. ah...

― Ya estás cerca...― Dejó mi pezón, con facilidad me giró para que su pecho se encontrará con mi espalda, podía sentir la dureza de su erección presionar entre mis glúteos y el calor de su respiración en mi cuello.

― D-dime que m-m-me amas, A-a-anata― Mis palabras salieron con trabajo salieron de mi boca.

Ichigo-kun detuvo las caricias de sus dedos por un momento y soltó un suspiro profundo.

― Te amo... claro que te amo...― Sus caricias se renovaron con mayor velocidad e intensidad, incluso, comenzó a estimular mi clítoris― Te amo, te amo, te amo...― Decía en mi oído.

― A-a-anataa...― El orgasmo me golpeó potencia que quedé ciega de placer, me sentí como arcilla entre sus brazos. 

― Descansa― Fue lo último que escuché antes de caer ante los encantos de morfeo.

* * *

_― ¿Y cómo se llama tu novio, Inoue? Debe de estar contento con tu embarazo― Ambas caminábamos bajo nuestros paraguas, íbamos despacio por la fuerte lluvia que se vino de pronto._

_― Él... bueno él...― No sabía si decirle que no era mi novio en realidad, que me veía obligada a acostarme con el amo de la casa de té que nos recibió a mi hermano y a mí―, no estamos seguros de estar listos para tener hijos aún._

_― ¿Entonces, estudias en la universidad? Yo tuve que posponer mis estudios un tiempo cuando me fugué con mi esposo, tal vez tenga que hacerlo nuevamente_ ― _Se sujetó su pequeña barriga que se escondía bajo la tela de su obi._

_― ¿Esposo?― Volví mi vista a su kimono y los vivos que tenía y luego a su dedo anular izquierdo decorado con una sencilla alianza matrimonial― Debí darme cuenta, tus mangas son cortas y los colores son similares a los de una mujer casada, aunque no lo parecen a primera vista._

_― Tienes razón, siempre he sido algo rebelde ¡Hubieras visto mi vestido de novia!― La chica de ojos violeta soltó una risita traviesa― Los ancianos estaban escandalizados con el decorado de la tela._

_― Me lo imagino― En realidad no, ella era tan escandalosa como propia en la escuela._

_― ¡Mira!― Ella señaló repentinamente algo en la distancia, cuando nos estábamos alejando del distrito comercial y acercamos a las zonas residenciales._

Volví a despertar asustada de una pesadilla, se comenzaba a repetir con mayor constancia. Siempre era la misma pesadilla.

Sentía mucho frío, no sólo estaba empapada de sudor y desnuda por las actividades que tuve con mi marido, sino que también me encontraba sola en la habitación. Su futón estaba vacío.

Eran las 3:15.

No lo pensé ni un momento, tomé mi yukata, que había salido volando cuando le pedí a Ichigo que me hiciera el amor y salí presta a la bodega, con la intención de conocer la identidad de mi rival de amores.

Entré a la bodega y fui directamente a la escalera. La puertecilla, nuevamente, se encontraba cerrada por lo que no tenía otra opción que esperar a que salieran y asegurarme que Ichigo-kun se hubiera alejado para poder confrontar a la zorra que intentaba quitarme al hombre que he amado por tanto tiempo.

― Ichi-Ichigo, ah...― Era la voz de esa mujer otra vez― No me sueltes.

― Nunca lo haría.

― Pero lo haces... ah....

― No por gusto, si pudiera te sacaría de aquí.

― Pero no puedes, no podemos...

― Te extraño tanto, Rukia.

― Y yo a ti, Ichigo.

Rukia

_¿Rukia?_

**_¡¿Rukia?!_ **

El mundo comenzó a girar nuevamente para mí, no era por mis náuseas o mareos de preñez, de eso estaba segura.

Ella no podía estar ahí arriba con Ichigo, de eso estoy más que segura...

Debe de ser otra mujer que comparte el mismo nombre o Ichigo la llama así como una especie de fetiche o algo así.

Pero... su voz... ahora que lo pienso...

... Se parece mucho a la voz de Kuchiki.

Necesitaba comprobarlo, tenía que ver el rostro de esa mujer.

Me senté a esperar, escondida entre las otras cajas del primer piso.

Pero, ahora, que estaba consciente de quién podría estar con mi marido, recibiendo verdaderas declaraciones de amor, no podía dejar de escuchar sus gemidos o imaginar sus caricias.

Ichigo-kun estuvo tanto tiempo arriba que estaba volviendo a quedarme dormida en mi escondite y hubiera sido así de no ser por el sonido de un click que me la dio adrenalina para permanecer despierta.

Ichigo-kun no tardó en bajar del segundo piso.

Bajó solo y cerró la puertecilla tras él. 

Esperé varios minutos esperando a que _ella_ saliera. 

Nunca lo hizo.

No podía esperarla por mucho tiempo, tenía que regresar a mi habitación e inventarme una historia para que Ichigo-kun no se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto. Cerré con candado la puerta de la bodega, de ese modo tendría ella que llamar a alguien para que la ayudaran a salir y de ese modo descubriría su identidad.

* * *

― Orihime, tendré que irme temprano para trabajar en el taller por un tiempo.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso, Anata?

― Para que descanses, te he visto muy ojerosa últimamente.

Era cierto, habían pasado otras tres semanas y aún no lograba descubrir a la zuripanta.

― No digas eso, Anata, descanso mejor cuando estoy contigo.

― Tal vez, pero Chappy no, te ha estado dando muchas patadas últimamente.

También era cierto, el bebé ha estado inquieto, creo que compartía mi angustia.

― Tal vez necesite algo que me permita relajarme.

― Tal vez deberías dejar tus estudios, ¿cómo vas con ellos?

― ...uhm― No le quería decir que los había dejado al poco tiempo, que se me hacía confuso los detalles de tantas muñecas...―, creo que necesito hacer algo diferente.

― Podrías buscar de bebé en la bodega, creo que aún te faltan muchas cosas.

¡Perfecto, eso me permitiría subir al segundo piso sin levantar sospecha alguna!

― No estaría mal.

― Bien, será mejor que me vaya, dile a Yuzu que te dé la llave.

* * *

_― ¡Espera, Kuchiki-san, vamos muy rápido!_

_― ¡Mira, Inoue!― Me arrastró hasta el escaparate de la última tienda antes de la zona residencial― ¿No te parece hermoso?_

_Ella estaba señalando a una chambrita dentro de la tienda, una tienda de estambres y manualidades._

_― Es muy bonito._

_― Vamos, quisiera hacer uno para Chappy._

_Entré con Kuchiki-san, un tanto agobiada por tanto producto: hilos y estambres de muchos colores y materiales, ganchos, agujas y aros para coser y tejer, moños y listones para adornar..._

_No supe qué hacer, sólo la vi saltar de aquí a allá viendo patrones, estambres suaves y delgados para tejer y los hilos más costosos para coser._

_No me imagino cuánto habrá gastado en toda su compra, pero no fue poco, no imaginaba que la familia de Kuchiki-san tuviera tanto dinero. Ella siempre vestía kimonos muy bonitos, pero se notaba que no eran nuevos._

_― Serán ¥3400 con impuestos._

_La vi sacar de su manga una bolsita roja, en la que seguramente guardaba su dinero. Cuando la puso en el mostrador para poder contar su dinero noté que tenía un adorno muy curioso en uno de los extremos de la correa. Creo que, incluso, me era conocido..._

_Era un botón..._

_Un botón de la Academia Karakura._

Mi pesadilla se hacía cada vez más vívida, ya llevaba tres días y noches revisando el contenido de las cajas de la bodega, no había nada interesante en ellas. Tampoco había podido averiguar nada de la mujer que ronda a Ichigo-kun porque empecé a presentar síntomas de preeclampsia por varias semanas. Ya me había estabilizado, pero tenía que seguir tomando las cosas con calma.

― ¿Orihime-chan, vas a querer ver las cajas del segundo piso?― Me preguntó Yuzu-chan, ahora que tenía un día libre de la universidad, iba a ayudar a subir las escaleras del segundo piso. Mi barriga, aunque aún no era enorme, era lo bastante grande para representar un riesgo por lo empinado y angosto de los escalones.

― Wow...― Estaba impresionada, las cajas que había en el primer piso no eran nada en comparación con las del segundo. Se notaba que arriba guardaban tesoros familiares.

― Algunas cajas tienen candado, por lo que te traje las llaves para que revisemos todo lo que quieras para que lo uses tú y Chappy.

Estaba encantada, encontramos álbumes con muchas fotos del clan Kurosaki, unas de hace cien años y otras de cuando Ichigo-kun era un bebé; encontré juguetes y muebles que me servirían para el bebé.

Cuando Yuzu comenzó a abrir algunas de las cajas que tenían candados se hizo un ruido que me pareció familiar.

― Creo que con estas cajas será suficiente por ahora.

Revisamos más cajas en las que más que encontrar cosas que podría utilizar, me divertí viendo todos los recuerdos y reliquias que los Kurosaki habían acumulado a lo largo de los años.

― Uff, creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿no, Orihime-chan?

― Eso creo, no encontré muchas cosas útiles, pero me relajé mucho viendo todas las cajas.

― Yo también― Yuzu-chan comenzó a poner las cosas dentro de sus cajas y a cerrar, en las que era necesario, con su candado de seguridad.

Click

Click

Click

Ese sonido, es el sonido que escuché la última vez que pude seguir a Ichigo...

Giré mi rostro en búsqueda del sonido hasta que di en dirección de Yuzu-chan.

Vi cómo se giró en dirección de la última caja que habíamos revisado, le puso su correspondiente candado y....

Click

¿Eso qué significaba?

* * *

_― Ha habido demasiadas tormentas últimamente, ¿no crees, Inoue?_

_― Sí..._

_Ambas estábamos caminando cerca del río, que casi se desborda, pero como las lluvias, lo más fuerte al menos, parecía que ya habían pasado ya permitían el acceso limitado a la zona y en unos días regresarían los evacuados a sus casa y la electricidad se reestablecería al día siguiente de ello._

_― ¿Kuchiki-san― Mi voz hizo que ella se detuviera en su lugar―, cómo ha estado tu salud? Recuerdo que en la escuela te ausentabas seguido._

_― Ya estoy mejor, de otro modo la Fresa no me hubiera podido embarazar y creeme que teníamos mucho intentándolo._

_― ¿La Fresa?_

_― ¿Recuerdas a Kurosaki Ichigo?_

_La repentina corriente de aire, un horrible ventarrón en realidad, hizo que las compras de Kuchiki-san salieran volando hasta la orilla del río._

― ¡No!― Desperté de mi pesadilla con el miedo de lo que vi― Ughhh― Mi corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra mi pecho y mi bebé me daba dolorosas patadas.

Ya estaba entrando en mi tercer trimestre y sus patadas se volvían cada vez más dolorosas. Incluso, no me dejaba tomarme mis siestas de la tarde.

Volví a abrir y cerrar mis ojos para enfocar la vista, ya no me era tan fácil levantarme del futon.

― Te agradezco que me hayas despertado― Le dije a Kazui, como comencé a llamarlo en secreto cuando nos confirmó la obstetra que sería un niño, aunque Ichigo seguía refiriéndose a él como Chappy.

El sol entraba por la ventana brillante, seguramente debían de ser más de las 10. Ya era algo tarde, pero cada vez necesitaba dormir más, aunque tuviera pesadillas. A veces con Kuchiki Byakuya, que me revelaba tener una relación sórdida con Ichigo-kun; otras veces con la amante anónima que me terminaba tragando en un mar de sombras; y las que más pavor me daban, las veces que soñaba con Kuchiki-san...

A veces creo que me persigue, creo ver su pequeña figura en las sombras que tiene esta casa. Aunque eso qué importa, ella ya está muerta, ya no puede quitarme nada...

Me levanté, tenía que desayunar y terminar de explorar el segundo piso de la bodega, ahora que tenía una idea de cómo buscar a mi enemiga.

Me dirigí al espejo de la habitación para poder amarrar el obi de mi kimono.

― Ya quiero poder abrazarte, Kazui― No pude evitar acariciar mi vientre por un momento frente a mi reflejo.

Sentí una corriente helada recorrer mi espalda por lo que me abracé para calmar la sensación un poco. Regresé al espejo para acomodar un chal que había tomado del armario.

― ¿Eh?

Ahora la sensación de frío abandonó mi espalda, pero la sentía en mi vientre... acariciandolo.

Bajé mi vista por un momento para comprobarlo y no vi nada.

Obvio que no había nada, ¡qué tonta soy, por supuesto que no había nada!

Regresé mi vista al espejo, ya más tranquila, aunque la sensación seguía ahí.

Cuando comencé a sujetar mis cabellos fue cuando ahogué un grito en mi garganta. Desde el espejo pude ver una mano pálida, fantasmal que subía y bajaba por mi vientre y detrás de mí una figura de cabello negro y dealiñado. Mientras la veía por el espejo, subí mi mano y podría jurar que toqué la parte superior de su cabellera y sujeté varios de sus mechones de cabello.

Y, si me hubiera fijado con detenimiento, pienso hubiera podido descubrir la identidad del espectro, pero el miedo pudo más conmigo y salí corriendo de la habitación, con la sensación de haberle arrancado parte de su cuero cabelludo.

― ¿Orihime-san, qué te sucede?, te ves pálida, ¿y por qué tienes así tu mano?― Era Karin-chan que vestía sus ropas occidentales para ir a la universidad.

Levanté mi mano para verla.

Y cuando antes tenía la seguridad de haberle arrancado cabello a alguien... ahora no había nada. Sólo estaba mi puño cerrado con tanta fuerza que la sangre ahora corría con dificultad y lucía tan blanca como la que estaba en el reflejo del espejo.

― No me sucede nada...― Mentí, temerosa de que no me creyera.

Ella frunció sus labios y me acompañó al comedor en el que se encargó de que un sirviente me atendiera antes de retirarse. Afuera ya la esperaba un chico de cabellos blancos, un aprendiz de Isshin-san que iba a la misma universidad y el que Karin pretendía no era su novio.

* * *

Ya cerca del medio día, ya me sentía mejor, más tranquila. Yuzu me comentó que lo que imaginé seguramente era provocado por las vibraciones del ventilador, que a veces hacían ruidos que engañaban al cerebro.

― ¿Estás segura de que puedes sóla, Orihime-chan?― Me preguntó Yuzu-chan, ella también se tenía que ir a la Academia de Artes Plásticas en la que daba una clase a niños como parte de sus prácticas profesionales.

― Claro que sí, ya no faltan muchas cajas por revisar y subiré despacio, así me tome una hora― Ya la tenía en la salida, necesitaba que se fuera para poder investigar sin interrupciones.

― Está bien― Se regresó de la puerta―. Orihime-chan, creo que hay una caja que tiene cosas privadas de Onii-chan, eso no la vas a poder abrir porque tiene un candado diferente y a él no le gusta que la revisen.

― Gracias, no te preocupes, dejaré esa caja intacta.

Poco después de que ella se fuera me dirigí al segundo piso de la bodega.

De hecho, ya había notado esa caja, roja y enorme. Había otras de ese tamaño o mayores, pero sí era la única la que Yuzu evitaba. Necesitaba abrirla, era la clave para encontrar a la tipeja que intentaba quitarme a Ichigo-kun.

No sería la primera zuripanta a la que tengo que espantar o deshacerme de ella.

* * *

― Entiendo... no hay problema, no te preocupes, Anata, voy a estar bien...― Colgué mi celular, bueno, él me colgó sin siquiera despedirse. 

La llamada con mi esposo fue corta, sólo llamó para avisarme que no vendría a dormir. Aunque ya no me sorprendía, entre más avanzaba mi embarazo más distante lo veía, a menos de que se tratara de tratar la salud de Kazui. Me traía juguetes, tela para hacerle ropita, dulces y casi todo lo que yo le pidiera.

No importa, me dolerá su ausencia, pero eso puede jugar a mi favor. 

Continué abriendo las cajas faltantes, ya sólo me quedaban dos, de las cuales no tenía las llaves hasta ayer. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar dónde escondía Ichigo la llave y mucho más me costó conseguir hacer una copia sin que se diera cuenta.

Pero ya la tenía y sólo quedaban esas dos cajas por revisar.

Abrí la caja más cercana a mí, la menos grande de las dos. En esta había más cajas en las que se encontraban juegos de kimonos de mangas cortas, muy lujosos, pero pequeños. Ni siquiera antes de quedar embarazada me hubiera podido poner alguno de ellos. 

También había albumes que no me atreví a ver por miedo a su contenido. Podrían pertenecer a Isshin-san y su difunta esposa, Masaki-san, pero... también podrían ser de otra cosa. Esa que me niego a admitir que sucedió.

Nadie me habla de ella...

Y si nadie la menciona es porque no sucedió...

La última caja, la más grande y la que más miedo me inspiraba por las posibilidades que albergaba, cada una más ilógica que la anterior. Me temblaban las manos mientras metía la llave dentro de la ranura del candado y cuando giré la llave, juro que el latido de mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar cuando escuché el _click_ del candado al abrirse.

Detuve mis acciones.

Esta caja era mi última pista. Si no había dentro nada que me llevara a averiguar la identidad de la amante de mi esposo no sé qué haré.

No tenía otra opción. Era ahora o nunca. Y nunca perderé a Ichigo-kun...

Levanté la tapadera de la tapa de la caja.

― ¿Qué es esto?

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un soporte que sostenía una figura humana...

Una bella figura humana vestida con el kimono más elegante que jamás hubiera visto.

El kimono era un shiromuku muy extraño... rebelde, tal vez ni siquiera se le podría llamar shiromuku. En la parte superior era blanco, sus elegantes mangas eran blancas, pero a la altura de de las empezaba a cambiar de color a un rojo muy intenso, que seguramente tuvo que ser pintado a mano. Es un kimono de novia poco ortodoxo, pero, sin duda, uno muy hermoso. Porque estoy segura de que es un vestido de novia por el wataboshi que cubre el peinado de la figura.

No he querido ver el rostro de la figura pero no tengo opción, necesito saber qué es, porque de lo que estoy segura es que no se trata de una persona.

No respira ni emite calor.

Cuando tomé su mano lo comprobé, no sé de qué están hechas sus articulaciones pero no es una persona. Es como si fuera... una muñeca.

Y su rostro... el tallado de su rostro...

La muñeca era igual a Kuchiki Rukia.

¿Por qué?

¿Para qué?

Ya sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Esperar a que él subiera al segundo piso de la bodega.

* * *

― ¿Orihime, quieres que le diga qué a Yuzu?― Tatsuki estaba sorprendida de mi petición.

― Que voy a pasar la noche en tu casa, pero sólo en caso de que te llame preguntando por mí― Le repetí por el teléfono.

― ¿Y qué hago si quieren hablar contigo?

― Sólo diles que me quedé dormida o inventa algo.

― Está bien, pero no entiendo porque.

― Eso no te lo puedo decir por completo, pero quiero sorprender a Ichigo.

― Es muy extraño que me pidas algo así, pero está bien.

Me alegro que mi amiga no me hiciera preguntas, no estaba lista ni para responderlas a mí misma.

Era tarde,pero aún tenía tiempo de regresar a la bodega y tener algo de comer para no alterar a Kazui.

― Está haciendo mucho frío aquí, que raro.

Tal vez era porque ya estaba a punto de empezar el invierno, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera a tornar tan frío, podía, incluso, ver el vaho de mi respiración de vez en cuando.

Pronto pude escuchar el sonido de la madera crujir y los pasos que comenzaron a subir la escalera. Afortunadamente ya me había hecho de un escondite que me proporcionaba una excelente vista de la caja y la puertecilla. Pronto vería a Ichigo-kun y a su amante.

― Ichigo-kun, por favor no vengas― Aún suplicaba que Ichigo-kun no me fuera infiel.

No tardó mucho en subir y, cuanto se encontró dentro, cerró con el candado interno la puertecilla que por tantos meses me había dejado del otro lado y encendió una lamparita que provocaba que las sombras se vieran más tétricas.

Sin preocupación alguna fue a una de las cajas y sacó un futón de tamaño matrimonial, casi podía sentir que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

― Hola, Rukia, no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

― ¿De qué hablabas, bakamono, nos vimos anoche?― Una voz igual a la de Kuchiki-san salió de la caja más grande, en la que se encontraba la muñeca.

― Para mí eso fue una eternidad― Ichigo-kun sonrió,sus cejas estaban arqueadas hacia arriba y sus labios tan ensanchados que pensé que la sonrisa se le caería del rostro.

Con cuidado sentó a la muñeca dentro de la caja. La habitación no estaba bien iluminada por lo que creo que imaginé que la mano de la muñeca se levantó por sí misma antes de que Ichigo-kun la tomara la utilizara para acariciar su mejilla.

― Luces tan bella como el día de nuestra boda.

― Tú también lucías muy apuesto, entonces.

― ¿Entonces ya no me veo apuesto, enana?

― No me llames enana, _Fresita_.

― Pero sí eres toda una enana.

No entendía cómo la muñeca le respondía así a Ichigo-kun, debía de ser una ilusión provocada por la escasa iluminación, no había modo de que le devolviera las caricias. Vi cómo, con mucho cuidado, desnudó a la muñeca que tenía más detalles en su diseño de lo que esperaba.

Su cuerpo parecía tan suave y firme como la piel humana, pero estoy segura de que no era silicon. Sus pechos, de tamaño similar a los que tenía Kuchiki-san en vida, se notaban suaves al tacto por la forma en que Ichigo-kun los estrujaba y reverenciaba.

Muchas veces tuve que apartar la vista al ver cómo le hacía el amor a esa cosa con más cariño y paciencia que a mí. Cómo le hablaba a la muñeca y esta le respondía con la voz de una muerta.

Creo que mi horror encontró su pináculo cuando, entre los vaivenes de la pelvis de Ichigo-kun contra la de la muñeca, a la cual abrazaba. En ese momento juraría que la muñeca, que tenía brillantes ojos violeta, se dio cuenta de que yo los observaba.

― ¿Ichigo,por qué te casaste?

― No tenía otra opción, Rukia.

― ¿Pero, la amas?

― No, he intentado pero no he podido obligarme a sentir algo por ella.

― Entonces, muéstrame cuánto me amas Ichigo.

No sé que fue más horrible, la malicia que sentí en los ojos de la muñeca o el dolor que me provocaron las palabras de mi amado Anata. No pude quitar mis ojos del repulsivo acto, pero tan desagradable como lo encontraba, lo encontraba intrigante, fascinante y hermoso en un modo extraño y excitante. Ichigo hizo que las piernas de la muñeca rodearan su cadera y la hizo abrazarlos mientras la penetraba frenéticamente.

Toda la energía que sentía en la habitación se estaba acumulando en mí misma. Mis piernas me temblaban, la muñeca no dejaba de verme a los ojos y yo tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Sentía cómo si ella se apoderara de mí y mi coño comenzaba a humedecerse y a doler al punto de que no podía creer lo que hice a continuación. Con todo el descaro del mundo, deshice el nudo de mi kimono y comencé a masturbarme, no sólo por lo que atestiguaba sino también por la forma en que percibía a la muñeca, era como si me invitara a acompañarlos en su lujuria.

Mis dedos jugaban con mi intimidad aprovechando la humedad que les facilitaba deslizarse dentro y fuera casi al mismo ritmo al que Ichigo-kun se adueñaba de la muñeca.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestros climax, orgasmos tan potentes que Ichigo-kun no escuchó cómo me derrumbé en el suelo porque ya que mis piernas pudieron sostenerme ni un momento más.

Me quedé, así, hecha una maraña, enredada entre mi cabello y kimono, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

― Es la muñeca, tengo que deshacerme de la muñeca― Me dije cuando recuperé el aire, si a mí me había seducido, a Ichigo-kun lo tiene que tener bajo un hechizo.

Con eso formé un burdo plan en mi nublada mente en cómo me desharía de la muñeca para que Ichigo-kun y yo podamos ser felices sin su presencia intromisoria.

Cuando despertara e Ichigo-kun se hubiera ido me encargaría de ello.

Mi esposo es mío, sólo mío...

Una rival es una rival, sin importar que venga en forma de muñeca...

* * *

_Las compras estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, muy cerca de la orilla del río._

_Kuchiki-san estaba de cuclillas tratando de levantar sus hilos y estambres tan rápido como podía, pero el kimono y su barriga la volvieron lenta._

_― Kuchiki-san, tú sabías que estaba confundida por mis sentimientos― Le dije cuando me acerqué a ayudarla a levantar sus cosas._

_Ella guardó silencio, pero noté que frunció sus labios,no sé si alcanzó a escucharme debido al viento que soplaba con mucha fuerza._

_― Sabías que me iba a declarar― Alcé un poco más la voz._

_― ¿Disculpa?― Ella parecía confundida._

_― Tú sabías lo que sentía._

_― Inoue, lo siento, pero Ichigo y yo... nosotros nunca..._

_No la dejé terminar, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé. Necesitaba confirmar si mis sentimientos por ella no eran más que la confusión que me producía la envidia que le tenía._

_¿Era a ella a quién quería o a Kurosaki-kun?_

_¿Era a ella a la que deseaba o era a Kurosaki-kun?_

_¿Era en ella o en Kurosaki-kun en quien pensaba mientras permitía que me usara Masato Shihouin?_

_― Inoue, su-sueltame― Ella comenzó a forcejear, pero yo no la soltaba, necesitaba saber si la dulzura de sus labios o lo suave de su cabello eran lo que hacían que Kurosaki-kun se hubiera enamorado de ella._

_Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, la forcé a corresponder el beso, a someterse por una vez a mis deseos. Pero ella no entendió y siguió forcejeando hasta que logró empujarme y soltarme una cachetada muy dura._

_― Kuchiki-san, yo..._

_― Aléjate de mí...― Ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí._

_― Espera, yo quisiera explicarte― Volví a acercarme y a tomarla de sus muñecas, pero ella se resistió―... Al menos dame el botón de Kurosaki-kun... déjame tener eso de él, de los dos, por favor._

_― ¡No, ya suéltame!_

_― ¡Kuchiki-san, por favor! ¡Dame a Kurosaki-kun! ¡Él debió de ser mío!_

_Ella no me escuchó, sólo trató de alejarse de mí y en el forcejeó sentí como las dos caímos. Las piedras del suelo se enterraron dolorosamente en las palmas de mis manos._

_Cuando levanté la vista noté que Kuchiki-san ya no estaba, en el piso seguían sus cosas, pero ella no estaba._

_― ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kuchiki-san!― La llamé por varios minutos pero no recibí respuesta alguna, sólo sentía mi ropa mojada y mis manos doloridas._

― ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?― Desperté intranquila, no recordaba completamente ese momento, no quería recordarlo, al menos no cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Ella se fue, ella se debió haber ido de ahí porque no supe nada de ella... aunque Ryo mencionó que la encontraron ahogada...

Bueno, ¿a quién le importa si cayó o la aventé al río?, lo que importa es que tiempo después logré que Ichigo-kun se volviera mi esposo.

Con algo de trabajo logré levantarme, miré por mi escondite para comprobar que Ichigo-kun ya se había ido y que todo estaba orden, como si él no hubiera estado ahí.

Acomodé mi kimono para lucir respetable nuevamente y salí de mi escondite.

Pasé lentamente hasta que quedé junto a la caja grande.

Decir que sentía odio y desprecio por su contenido es poca cosa.

― ¿Sabes, Kuchiki-san?, la esposa soy yo― Le hablé a la caja como si fuera mi rival encarnada― y así como tuviste que desaparecer antes, tienes que desaparecer ahora.

Sin pensarlo ni un poco me agaché y abrí el candado de la caja.

Ahí estaba, la hermosa Kuchiki-san, durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, el sueño de los inocentes. En verdad lucía hermosa, perfectamente peinada y vestida, lista para una boda, pero la esposa soy yo...

Y esta súcubo no va a separarnos más a Ichigo y a mí.

* * *

― Oh, Anata, que bueno que no tienes mucho trabajo hoy.

― Gracias, Orihime, siento haber estado tan ausente últimamente.

― No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun, sé que tienes mucho trabajo― Le dije a Ichigo-kun mientras le servía una taza de té.

― Eres muy comprensiva, Orihime, siento que estoy abusando de tu bondad.

― Para nada, Ichigo-kun, estás trabajando arduamente para que no nos falte nada― Lo abracé por la espalda, esperando que mis encantos funcionaran en él.

― Estoy algo cansado, Orihime, me gustaría dormir― Tomó mi mano y depositó y beso en mis nudillos.

― Entiendo, entonces será mejor que nos acostemos.

No pasó mucho para que los dos apagaramos las luces de la habitación y hubiéramos caído dormidos.

* * *

_― ¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!― Podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio, pero la ignoré, aunque aumentaban en volumen― ¡Inoue! ¡Inoue! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

_Sólo podía ver cómo su cuerpo se rompía, su peinado se deshacía y se sumergía en la oscuridad._

_Su voz se estaba haciendo intolerable, pronto el volumen de su voz era tan alto que se había vuelto ensordecedor._

― ¡YAAAaa!― Desperté gritando de mi pesadilla, Kazui me daba dolorosas patadas.

No sabía porqué había gritado.

Ladeé mi rostro, como esperaba, Ichigo-kun no se encontraba en su futón.

El reloj marcaba las 3:05 de la mañana.

― Debe de estar con la muñeca.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que regresara, tal vez molesto o aliviado.

Pasaron los minutos e Ichigo-kun no regresaba, ya lo hará y a partir de ese momento seremos la familia feliz que estamos destinados a ser.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo algo llamó mi atención, era el espejo que había olvidado cubrir.

Era el espectro pálido y de ojos violeta que a veces llego a imaginar...

* * *

― Buenos días, Orihime-chan.

― Buenos días, Yuzu-chan, ¿has visto a Ichigo-kun?― Le pregunté preocupada, él no había regresado a nuestra habitación.

― No, pensé que seguía acostado.

― ¿Y tú, Karin-chan? ¿Lo has visto?

― No, y sé que no se ha ido al taller, porque pasé por ahí.

Sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies, entonces él seguía ahí, con la muñeca.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la bodega con mis cuñadas siguiendo el paso. Seguramente preocupadas por el modo tan intempestivo en el que dejé el comedor.

― ¿Orihime-chan, qué haces?― Me gritaba Yuzu-chan a mis espaldas.

― Te vas a lastimar, detente― Dijo Karin-chan mientras me veían subir las escaleras al segundo piso sin tomar ningún tipo de precauciones.

― ¡Anata! ¡Anata! ¡Sé que estás ahí, Ichigo-kun! ¡Abre!― Golpeaba la puertecilla en un intento inutil por entrar.

De repente escuché un CLICK y la puertecilla cedió fácilmente, permitiendome subir por completo al segundo piso.

Todo estaba oscuro y había un aroma metálico en el aire.

― ¡OH, DIOS, NO!

― ¡ICHI-NII!

Eran las voces de mis cuñadas que gritaban. Yo no podía, sólo sé que me desplomé en el suelo y que poco después llegaron las ambulancias con sus chirriantes sirenas que me ensordecieron.

Después todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

― ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nuera?, sé lo más honesto que puedas, Ishida.

― No muy bien, no creo que salga del coma, ella no atendió su preeclampsia cómo se debe y ahora está pagando las consecuencias. Mejor dime, ¿cómo te encuentras tú?― Dos hombres charlaban. Eran Issshin Kurosaki, que tuvo que cancelar sus viajes cuando sus hijas lo llamaron de emergencia; el otro, Ryuken Ishida, era el director del hospital; ambos se encontraban fumando en el estacionamiento del Hospital “K”, él único lugar dónde no romperían ninguna regla de salubridad.

― Tan bien como se puede.

― No debiste de obligar a Ichigo a casarse― Lo regañó el primo de su difunta esposa.

― Pensé que eso lo ayudaría a salir de su depresión.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, muy conscientes del resultado de alguien afligido por un corazón roto. Nunca se habían llevado bien entre ellos, pero la pérdida de seres queridos había creado entre ellos un sentimiento de camaradería.

Isshin se sostenía por sus hijos, ahora sólo sus hijas. Ryuken por sus obligaciones. Ichigo no tuvo ese lujo.

― Papá, creo que es hora de irnos― Era la voz de Yuzu, ella y Karin estaban saliendo del hospital con un bebé en brazos. Aunque si bien, el pequeño era prematuro, estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para abandonar la incubadora. 

― Nos esperan Bya-nii y Hisana-nee para reunir las cenizas― Dijo Karin con voz apagada-

Ambas vestían con sus kimonos negros, ya listas para el kotsuage.

― Al menos tienes un heredero para tu clan, mi hijo se fue a Europa a estudiar diseño.

― No sé de qué hablas, Ishida, Karin aún no se casa e Issei irá a vivir con los Kuchiki a su debido momento.

* * *

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

_El piso estaba cubierto completamente de agua oscura._

_Ichigo-kun estaba en el suelo, en su mano derecha se encontraba una filosa navaja, como las que utilizaba para tallar sus muñecas; y, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía una pelota._

_― Anata, levántate de ahí―Me acerqué a él con cuidado, sin importarme que mojara mi kimono._

_Pero él seguía en el suelo._

_No entendía porque no se levantaba._

_― Anata...― Lo sujeté de su cabeza, preocupada porque no despertaba._

_― ¿No te das cuenta de que no puede despertar?_

_Busqué con la mirada el origen de la voz, pero no la encontraba..._

_― ¡Sí que serás tonta!― La voz venía de la pelo... no, era la cabeza de la muñeca que tenía el peinado deshecho._

_― N-n-no p-puede ser..._

_― Mejor mira tus manos― No sé porque seguí su instrucción y es cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban mojadas..._

_...y manchadas..._

_― ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!― Empecé a restregarme las manos contra el kimono tratando de limpiar la sangre._

_― ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!― Empezó a gritar la muñeca con sus rígidos labios, pintados de un rojo brillante._

_― ¡Ichigo-kun, resiste, la ayuda viene en camino!_

_― ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Deja de mentir, sabes que ya es tarde! ¡JA, JA, JA!_

_― ¿Por qué me haces esto, Kuchiki-san?_

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

― ¡Unohana-sensei, la paciente está teniendo otra convulsión!

― Sujétala, Isane.

El sonido de movimientos rápidos se escucharon en derredor. Era el equipo médico que trataba de salvarle la vida. El sonido del soporte de vida es el único que se mantiene después de un rato en la habitación, cuando los enfermeros y doctores lograron estabilizar sus signos vitales de nueva cuenta.

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

**_Bib_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Glosario de palabras:
> 
> Fuente de información principal: Wikipedia
> 
> Shiromuku: Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal “blanco puro”. Originariamente lo llevaban las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés.
> 
> Uchikake: El uchikake es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda, y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi.
> 
> Tsunokakushi: es una pieza rectangular de tela que cubre el moño alto nupcial llamado Bunkin Takashimada (文 金 高 島 田 bunkin takashimada), una especie de mago (髷 mage), moño tradicional japonés. A menudo está hecho de seda blanca.
> 
> Esto se usa tradicionalmente para velar los cuernos de los celos, el ego y el egoísmo de la novia. También simboliza la determinación de la novia de convertirse en una esposa amable y obediente.
> 
> Wata bōshi es un estilo de capucha de cobertura total que también usa la novia en las bodas sintoístas tradicionales. El wata bōshi siempre es blanco y se usa con shiromuku. Wata bōshi cubre por completo el peinado de la novia
> 
> Karakuri: es un tipo de autómata hecho de madera, que tuvo su mayor apogeo en el Japón de los siglos XVIII y XIX. Tienen especial trascendencia debido a su complejidad. Eran llamados “karakuri”, que se podría traducir como “aparatos mecánicos para producir la sorpresa en una persona”
> 
> Musha: representan guerreros o guerreras. Los materiales utilizados son similares a los de las muñecas "hina", pero la construcción es más complicada porque representan hombres o mujeres sentados, de pie o a caballo. Tienen armadura, casco y armas de papel de color metálico.
> 
> Eclampsia: 
> 
> Convulsiones que se producen durante el embarazo o poco después de dar a luz.
> 
> La eclampsia puede aparecer como resultado de la presión arterial elevada y el exceso de proteína en la orina durante el embarazo (preeclampsia).
> 
> Los síntomas que señalan un mayor riesgo de eclampsia incluyen dolor en la parte superior derecha del abdomen, dolor de cabeza intenso, y cambios en la visión y los estados mentales.
> 
> Los medicamentos permiten tratar y prevenir las convulsiones, además de reducir la hipertensión. Quizás el bebé deba nacer antes de tiempo.
> 
> Kotsuage: Los familiares recogen los huesos de las cenizas y los transfieren a la urna usando palillos grandes o púas de metal. Parte de los rituales funerarios. Algunas cenizas van a una tumba familiar, y otras van al templo o incluso a la tumba de una compañía o a un entierro en el espacio. Dependiendo de la costumbre local, la urna puede permanecer en la casa de la familia por un período o puede ser llevada directamente al cementerio.
> 
> Notas del autor:
> 
> Sólo quiero hacer una aclaración, Ichigo se suicidó, se degolló. Él ya sufría de depresión por la muerte de Rukia.


End file.
